Une étreinte sauvage
by pascale1980
Summary: Titre merdique. One shot chaud chaud entre Remus et Tonks. C si bon de faire l'amour. Il avait même oublié...
1. Default Chapter

**Une étreinte sauvage**

**Voilà un petit one shot. Lorsque j'ai publié ce matin l'histoire d'Hagrid, Liv m'a demandé qui passerait après. Vous avec évité le Goyle-millicent, pour votre plus grand bonheur, puis elle m'a proposé un petit Remus-Tonks. Alors j'ai fait « ok »**

**Donc Liv, j'espère que ce Rémus te convient.**

Rémus Lupin faisait actuellement énormément de recherches pour l'Ordre. Il passait son temps plongé dans des bouquins, et s'était provisoirement installé au square Grimmaud, afin de bénéficier de l'immense bibliothèque du manoir. Au moins, pour une fois, les Blacks et leurs activités illégales servaient à quelque chose… Une foule de livres interdit et mystérieux se trouvait dans cette pièce. En même temps, il veillait sur le quartier général de l'ordre. Maintenant que Sirius n'était plus là…

En même temps, il appréciait la solitude dans laquelle cette tache le plongeait. S'étant fait à l'idée qu'il n'aurait jamais de famille, il y a des années de cela, il avait appris à aimer le silence. Il aurait pu être heureux, entouré, aimant, mais son handicap le rayait à jamais du commun des sorciers… Alors il avait des amis. Et une vocation, l'Ordre.

Les derniers rayons de soleil venaient de disparaître quand il interrompit sa lecture. Dans quelques minutes, il ferait nuit… Délaissant ses livres, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, il allait grignoter quelque chose sur le pouce… Un morceau de fromage, du pain, ce qui lui tomberait sous la main. Molly avait essayé de le faire manger correctement, disant que ce qu'il faisait était mauvais pour la santé, mais il avait simplement haussé les épaules. A quoi bon…

Ce qui le minait le plus, de temps en temps, c'était…. Le manque de femme. Rémus avait à peine plus de trente ans, et malgré sa lycanthropie, il n'en était pas moins un homme. Alors ces soirs là le laissant pantelants de désirs réprimés, sur son lit… Puis cela passait, comme tout le reste… Et il retrouvait son calme, son apparente sérénité, son sérieux dans l'étude. Les pulsions de toutes sortes qu'il sentait jusqu'au tréfonds de son corps et de son âme ne trouvait un exécutoire que lors de ses transformations. La violence si forte et si intense de ces moments, paradoxalement, l'aidait à rester toujours le même homme, calme et pondéré…

Alors qu'il découpait machinalement un morceau de fromage, dont il piquait les cubes avec la pointe de son couteau pour les apporter à sa bouche, il entendit des hurlements dans l'entrée :

« Traite à ta famille ! Dégénérescence de nos gènes ! Comment oses tu venir souiller cette maison ! »

Une voix féminine lui répondit :

« Oui ma tante, moi aussi je vous embrasse fort comme je vous aime »

Il identifia aussitôt, grâce à ses sens développé de loup garou, la voix et la douce odeur de pèche de Tonks. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte à quel point l'odeur corporelle de la jeune fille était sucrée et agréable. Mais automatiquement, étant habitué à brider ses instincts, il se leva et se prépara à l'accueillir.

Comme une tornade, la jeune fille fit irruption dans la cuisine et lui sauta au cou :

- Salut Rémus ! Lui déposant une bise sur chaque joue, elle posa son manteau sur une chaise, à la volée, puis s'assit près de lui sans remarquer l'étrange lueur qui s'était allumée dans les prunelles noisette.

- Ben alors, où sont les autres ?

- Comment ça ? Rémus la regarda, l'air interrogateur

- Pour la réunion de ce soir…Avec l'Ordre…

Interloqué, Rémus la fixait, tachant d'oublier cette odeur, qu'il sentait encore plus puissante maintenant qu'elle était là, dans son pull un peu échancré, juste à côté de lui… Un effluve tiède et parfumé, que ses narines dilatées respiraient…

Il secoua la tête et se leva afin de prendre une bieraubeure dans le frigo.

- Il n'y a pas de réunion aujourd'hui Tonks…

- Quoi !

- Personne ne va venir…

- Et merde…. La jeune fille s'affala sur la chaise, prenant un air désespéré. Trois heures de balais pour rien… Je croyais qu'on allait tous rester ici… Je viens de Douvres, alors tu imagines…

Rémus déposa devant la jeune fille une bouteille de bieraubeurre ouverte, et lui proposa gentiment :

- Reste ici ce soir alors…

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Ca me fera de la compagnie. Pour une fois…

- Tu me montreras où tu en es dans les recherches sur caractères que j'ai relevé ?

- Oui bien sur.

Il sourit devant l'évident enthousiasme de Tonks. Apparemment, elle était ravie. D'un coup, il rougit de l'état de la cuisine. Son maigre repas trainait sur la table, et il n'avait rien à lui proposer…

- Tu as mangé ?

- Non… Je pensais que Molly serait là pour nous faire un super plat alors… tu as bien quelque chose à me proposer...

- Géné, il désigna du doigt le morceau de fromage, et le grand pain. Devant la grimace de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

- Tout ça accompagné de beurre, de confiture, et… il reste un jambon dans le cellier je crois…

- Mais c'est parfait !

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils discutèrent tranquillement de l'Ordre, de ses missions, de tout et de rien… La jeune fille avait parfois l'air tracassée, quand une ombre légère traversait son front, mais Rémus se contentait de la respirer… Il était étrange que ce cela soit la première fois qu'il remarque cet aspect là de la jeune fille…

Ensuite, ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque, où maintenant un immense brûlait. L'âtre avait été chargé de grosses bûches par l'elfe de maison qui avait succédé à Kreature. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent côte à côte et feuilletèrent les lourds grimoires, qui peu à peu dévoilaient leurs secrets.

Tonks, jetaient souvent de petits regard en coin vers le loup garou. Elle avait toujours été sensible au charme qu'il dégageait. Et enfin… Elle se balançait sur sa chaise, pensive, quand…

- Ooooohhhhhhh !

Tonks bascula, et avant que Rémus ait le temps de la rattraper, elle se retrouva par terre, poussant un cri de douleur. Rémus se jeta à ses pieds :

- Tonks ? Ca va bien ?

- Aïe, répondit-elle en faisant une grimace

- Tu as mal où ?

- A mon pied… Le gauche…

- Attend…

Aidant la jeune fille à se relever, il remarqua que le pied n'avait pas l'air cassé. Il la conduisit au fauteuil près du feu, en la soutenant par le bras.

- Ne bouge pas, j'ai une crème qui devrait te soulager…

2 min plus tard, Rémus revint avec un petit pot de porcelaine, dont le contenu embaumait la rose. Il passait la porte quand il se sentit pris d'admiration devant un magnifique tableau. Tonks avait oté ses chaussures et remonté son pantalon. Il voyait miroiter la peau rose à la lueur des flammes, jusqu'à en devenir dorée. Elle avait des jambes bien galbées, ses pieds étaient de petits bijoux délicats, et ses chevilles étaient si fines… Elle se touchait la cheville par petite pression, concentrée, afin de mieux situer la douleur…

Il avala sa salive. _Calme toi Rémus… tu la connais depuis des années…_ Tranquillement Tonks leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- C'est gentil Rémus… Je te laisse faire…

Bredouillant, le jeune homme ouvrit le pot de crème et enduisit délicatement la cheville et le pied de crème.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Un anti douleur, qui agit sur les muscles endoloris. Je m'en sert moi-même souvent. Tu verras ça marche très bien…

Tonks était maintenant affalée dans le fauteuil, ses jambes posées sur les genoux de Rémus qui la massait délicatement de ses grandes mains.

- Pourquoi souvent ?

Il hésita un temps et murmura :

- Quand je reprends forme normale. Ces moments où je me transforme sont très violents, et souvent…

Le sang lui bourdonnait aux tempes. Il se sentait pris d'un violent désir de la serrer fort dans ses bras, d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, jusqu'à en tirer toute la substance… La laisser pantelante, et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, jusqu'à épuisement total de leurs forces… La faire crier, la faire jouir, et qu'elle le supplie de continuer encore…

Alors que des scènes toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres défilaient dans la tête de Rémus, Tonks l'observait discrètement, son regard filtrant à travers ses longs cils. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas laisser paraître le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à ce simple attouchement. Lui avait l'air si calme, si maître de lui… elle ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus, comme ça, au risque de le voir la repousser, étonné. Il n'y a rien de pire que le dédain…

Une lueur de déception s'alluma dans son regard, et elle se laissa aller à la douceur des grandes mains chaudes. Autant en profiter, c'était mieux que rien…

Rémus, qui sentait en lui un brasier s'allumait, leva les yeux vers elle. Sa perception aiguisée des choses lui fit comprendre que les pulsations accélérées du rythme cardiaque de Tonks, que le souffle léger qui traversait un peu plus vite les lèvres entrouvertes, que le regard noyé à travers les longs cils étaient synonyme de plaisir. Alors la vue de cette jeune femme qui s'abandonnait à ses caresses lui fit perdre totalement ses moyens. S'il avait été complètement lui-même, sans doute se serait-il abstenu, dans le doute, mais là, la nuit, alors que la pleine lune n'était plus qu'à quelques jours, il sentit la bête se réveiller en lui…

Brutalement, ses mains se crispèrent sur la peau délicate, et il se mit à genoux devant elle, entre ses jambes. Il la saisit par la taille, et alors qu'elle poussait un cri de surprise, la rapprocha si près de lui qu'il sentit la poitrine généreuse s'écraser contre lui. Frénétiquement, il prit possession de ses lèvres, comme un homme assoiffé dans le désert courre vers l'oasis. Lui qui était éprouvé par une longue chasteté qu'il s'était imposé, seul, se sentait le besoin de se noyer dans cette peau tiède et fraîche à la fois. Affamé, ses mains parcouraient les formes harmonieuses de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. Violemment, il lui arracha son tee shirt et son soutient gorge, et saisit la pointe d'un sein dans sa bouche, la mordant presque, tandis que Tonks poussait un gémissement rauque de joie et de plaisir mêlés.

Elle se cambrait, s'offrant, allant à sa rencontre, dans ce besoin de caresses et d'attouchement qui la prenait depuis si longtemps qu'elle le voulait. Lui, Rémus, enfin fou de désir… elle s'était donné ce soir sa dernière chance de le séduire.

Rémus ne se contrôlait plus. Il voulut arracher le pantalon de Tonks, voulant sentir ce corps odorant jusqu'au plus profond de son intimité. Et il était tellement hors de lui-même qu'il ne fut pas étonnée lorsqu'elle se leva précipitamment et fit tomber à terre ses vêtements.

Il la trouva si belle, nimbée de la lumière dorée du feu, palpitante de désir, que son érection en devint douloureuse. Plus tard il songerait à sa chance, au bonheur qu'il éprouvait, mais là il se sentait totalement pris dans cette fièvre érotique qui le consumait entièrement. Alors il porta la jeune fille, qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et la posa sur le bureau qu'il débarrassa d'un grand mouvement, jetant tout à terre. Et alors que les livres s'écroulaient par terre, il introduisit violemment un doigt dans l'intimité chaude et humide qui s'offrait à lui, gémissant de la voir si prête, répondant si naturellement à son désir…

Les longues étreintes viendraient plus tard. La seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser, là, à ce moment, était d'introduire son sexe dans ce ventre chaud et humide. Ce fut elle,qui attendait depuis si longtemps, qui dirigeait la verge tendue vers les lèvres gonflés de désir de son sexe offert.

Alors tout les deux, poussant un violent râle de plaisir et de soulagement, se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans une étreinte sauvage et bousculée, Tonks allongée sur le plateau froid du bureau, les jambes écartées, se donnant autant qu'il était possible, et Rémus lui faisant l'amour, s'agrippant à ses hanches pour aller toujours plus loin en elle, plus loin dans le plaisir, jusqu'à ce que leur jouissance, à tout les deux, explose en un cri puissant qui résonna longuement sous les voûtes de pierre de la bibliothèque…


	2. chapitre 2

**Et voilà… En fait, je n'aurai jamais penser mettre un deuxième chapitre à cette histoire, qui devait rester un petit one shot. Mais en fait, vu que je n'avais pas mal publié vendredi, et comme vous le savez tous , je n'ai pas Internet chez moi ,je n'écris et publie que sur mon lieu de travail. Alors Samedi après midi, j'ai craqué, et j'ai appelé ma collègue, qui a internet chez elle, et je lui ai demandé de lire mes mails. Je voulais absolument savoir si j'avais eu des reviews…**

**Alors quand elle me les a lu, j'ai vu que cette histoire avait vraiment été apprécié. Il y avait même quelqu'un qui me demandait la suite ! Et donc samedi soir, après quelques libations, mes amis étant partis de chez moi, je me suis fait toute une théière de tisane, j'ai mis un de mes cd favoris, préparé un paquet de cigarettes plein, je me suis assise devant mon ordinateur, et j'ai écrit la fin de cette soirée assez particulière pour Rémus et Tonks. **

**Bises à tous.**

**( oui je sais je m'étend un peu sur ma vie mais bon pour une fois…)**

**Ps : quand je vois tout les délires que je me suis tapée ces derniers temps, je me dis que j'aurai du faire un recueil de one shots : _Amours singulières_… des chats, des géants, des filles qui se transforment…. Mdr)**

**Ps2 : dites tous merci à Liv pour cette histoire. On discutait, je ne savais pas quel couple mettre pour un petit truc, et c elle qui m'a conseillé Rémus-Tonks. ET MEME QUE C'EST DE SA FAUTE SI DANS LE PREMIER CHAPITRE ILS FONT L'AMOUR SUR LE BUREAU, PARCE QUE MOI JE VOULAIS LES METTRE DANS LE FAUTEUIL ! lol. Je lui dédis donc ce Rémus sauvage, qui se lâche. Creuse toi la tête pour un autre couple, au sinon je ressort la feuille et demie de word que j'ai fait sur goyle et Millicent, dans leur trip sado-maso… mdr Non je rigole c parti à la corbeille, ça a failli nous rendre malades…**

**Ps3 : j'ai trouvé! vous verrez bien…**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Liv : ben voir mon Ps2… lol**

**Zagan : tu as raison parce que c'etait vraiment trash. Cela aurait du dériver vers le comique, et j'ai pas réussi. C'était Millicent maso qui impose à Goyle de lui foutre des claques…**

**Chimgrid : une fic entière ? Ben l'intrigue est conclue : elle la vu, elle l'a voulu, elle l'a eu… (parodiant Cesar…) Mais voici un deuxième chapitre, pour bien faire les choses…**

**Ccilia 7 : ta review me fait très plaisir, car faire apprécier quelque chose à quelqu'un qui à la base n'est pas spécialement fan, c'est très gratifiant. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre te plaira aussi…**

**Menssa : Merci, contente que cela te plaise. C'est parce que vous avez été tant le dire que je vous ai concocté ce week end un deuxième chapitre…**

**Lycan vans : je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais… merci ! lol à bientôt.**

Chapitre 2

Toujours dans la même position, ne se décidant pas à rompre leur étreinte, tachant de reprendre leur souffle, Tonks et Rémus savouraient en silence ce moment de calme après la tempête.

Peu à peu, le jeune homme reprenait ses esprits. Son regard parcourait le corps nacré de sa compagne, encore allongée sur le bureau, complètement abandonné. Tonks avait les yeux clos, et un léger sourire de bien-être s'affichait sur son visage.

_Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Oh Merlin comment ai-je pu faire ça !_

Rémus sentit son visage se décomposer. Il s'était jetée dessus comme une bête, l'avait prise sur le bureau, violemment, sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait devant lui la cousine d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il l'avait connu alors qu'elle jouait à la poupée, et maintenant il voyait sur les hanches rondes les traces encore rouges que ses doigts y avaient laissés… De chaque côté, 5 petites demie lune, s'incrustant dans la chair tendre, témoins de la rage qu'il avait mis dans cet acte de possession.

Brusquement, il se retira d'elle et recula de quelques pas.

Etonnée, Tonks ouvrit le yeux et émergea de la douce béatitude dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses sens apaisés, elle s'apprêtait à le prendre dans ses bras, mais devant l'expression horrifiée de Rémus, elle sentit brusquement son cœur se serrer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh… Tonks… Je… Je suis désolé. Excuse moi…

Et il partit en courant, sans dire un mot de plus. Lorsque le dos disparu derrière la lourde porte de bois, la jeune fille se rhabilla. Surtout, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pleure… Elle n'était qu'à moitié surprise de sa réaction. Il avait sans doute toujours été à dix mille lieues de penser qu'un jours ils… Elle s'attendait à un moment de surprise, à le voir dérouté, hésitant même peut-être… Mais là, ce sentiment d'horreur, ce reproche qu'il avait l'air de s'adresser… Catastrophée, elle failli rentrer chez elle. Ce qu'elle avait tant espéré se solderait-il par un fiasco ?

_Oh merde, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça !_

Tonks était une femme de caractère. Après tout, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. S'il était capable de lui faire l'amour aussi bien qu'il venait de le faire, il pouvait bien lui dire directement ce qu'il en pensait !

Décidée, elle se dirigea vers la pièce qu'elle savait être la chambre de Rémus. Frappant à la porte plusieurs fois, et cela sans réponse, elle se décida à entrer.

La pièce était vide. L'armoire encore ouverte voulait bien dire qu'il venait d'y passer mais aucune trace du jeune homme. Soudainement, elle vit un mot sur le lit, où quelques mots avaient été griffonnés à la hâte :

_Tonks,_

_Pardonne moi. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse. Ma folie seule est responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Je m'en vais pour quelques temps. J'espère que quand je serai revenu, tu ne m'en voudras plus. Garde moi toute ton affection,_

_Rémus._

- Toute mon affection, grommela-t-elle en déchirant le papier. Et puis quoi encore…

C'était maintenant la colère qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Ah non, il n'allait pas faire le lâche… Elle sentait encore sur son corps la trace brûlante qu'il y avait laissé. Elle ne rêvait pas… Mais où pouvait-il être allé? Sûrement pas chez un membre de l'ordre. Peut-être… Il ne possédait en tout et pour tout qu'une minuscule petite maison, perdue au cœur de la forêt. Passablement délabrée, c'était son seule bien. Elle n'y était jamais venue, mais se souvenait du nom

_Et mince, c'est quoi déjà… Dofffodil house… non. Pas Dottafil, pas Dattifol, une fleur bizarre…_Agacée par son étourderie, elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra.

_Daffodil ! Daffodil house ! C'est ça…J'espère qu'il est là bas…_

Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette dans le pot près de l'âtre, et la jeta dedans en murmurant… « _Daffodil house_ »

Prise dans le tourbillon habituel, aspirée, elle se retrouva atterrissant maladroitement sur un vieux tapis éliminé, aux couleurs indistinctes. A sa vue, le jeune homme, qui était installé dans un fauteuil, se tenant la tête entre les mains, se leva brusquement.

- Tonks ! Que fais tu là?

- Je suis venue te parler Rémus, répondit-elle d'un ton acide.

- Tu es venue m'accabler de reproches jusqu'ici…

- J'ai juste quelques mots à te dire.

- Oui, je sais, je ne suis qu'un vieux pervers, un sale loup garou incapable de se contrôler. Ecoute, je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas comment, mais toutes ces circonstances ont fait que…

_Je sais bien, je me suis donnée assez de mal…_ Se dit-elle s'adressant à elle-même une grimace. Mais le jeune homme continuait à s'expliquer :

- Ecoute, je comprends si tu n'as plus envie de me voir. Je te promet de ne pas me mettre en travers de ton chemin, je… je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner… Même si c'est inexcusable…

Rémus restait là devant elle, rouge et gêné.

- Rémus ! Dit Tonks qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Penaud, il leva vers elle un regard tellement empli de détresse qu'elle sentit son cœur fondre. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui. Quoi, il croyait avoir profité d'elle ? Il pensait qu'elle était restée soumise, passive, proie de la créature qui s'était réveillée en lui… N'avait-il pas pris conscience de tout le bonheur qu'il lui avait donné, de tout le bien qu'il lui avait fait ? Elle sentait encore sur sa peau les griffures qu'il lui avait faite, dans son ventre le feu qu'il avait allumé… N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle était désormais une femme…

- Rémus… murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il fit un effort désespéré pour ne pas poser sa main sur l'épaule à moitié dénudée qui était si près de lui.

- Rémus…

Avançant sa main vers son visage, il sentit de chaudes larmes lui couler le long des doigts. Lorsqu'il releva le visage de la jeune fille vers lui, prêt à, une nouvelle fois, implorer son pardon, il vit les yeux noyés de larmes, quémandant juste un peu d'amour… N'osant y croire vraiment, il allait l'interroger, quand elle s'agenouilla devant lui et le serra contre elle, nichant son visage dans son cou.

Ce ne fut que dans cette étreinte qu'il comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Sur toute la ligne. Alors doucement, il prit le menton de Tonks entre ses doigts, et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Leur baiser fut léger qu'il en était presque impalpable. Doucement, il dégustait son souffle, le grain de sa peau, son odeur de femme… Il caressait ses cheveux, devinait avec sa bouche les contours du visage bien modelé, prenait pleinement conscience de sa présence… Et enfin, il la sentit tout à lui.

Alors, doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta avec précaution dans sa chambre. Tremblante, de peur de briser la magie de ce moment par une parole, elle ne disait rien. Comme on déplace un objet précieux, il la déposa sur le lit. Et là, de ses mains, en silence, il apprit ce corps rosé et nacré, suivant la courbe des hanches pleines, la finesse de la taille, les contours du buste ferme, la ligne gracieuse du cou, la rondeur des bras, longs et minces… Les yeux clos, il savourait l'harmonie des membres délicats, du visage fin…

Tonks dégustait ces caresses qu'elle bien failli ne jamais connaître. De plus en vite, son cœur palpitait, insufflant à tout son corps un désir plus raffiné que ce qu'ils avaient vécu peu de temps auparavant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, mais la pression des grandes mains chaudes et savantes lui suffisait. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle se sentait vraiment mise à nue, sur toutes ses facettes, mais n'en éprouvait aucune pudeur. Les dés, de toute façon, étaient jetés. Cet homme si sensible, si imprévu, était maître de la situation. Elle était juste toute à lui. Elle le voyait prendre possession d'elle, explorant sa nudité, les yeux clos. Que cela soit pour une heure ou pour la vie, de toute façon, elle ne regretterait jamais ce moment. Elle savait juste que dans son corps explosait un feu d'artifice de sensations, de désir, de douceur, de plaisir…

Mais là, Rémus avait décidé de la faire attendre. C'était maintenant avec sa bouche que centimètre par centimètre il goûtait sa peau. Longuement, il s'attarda sur les chevilles, les jambes bien galbées. Enfin, elle sentit les lèvres pleines sur sa cuisse, là ou la peau est si fine… Elle allait pousser un soupir de soulagement, pensant qu'elles allaient enfin se poser sur son sexe palpitant, mais gémit de déception quand la bouche remonta le long de son ventre, embrassant le nombril, les traces rouges qu'il avait laissé lors de leur étreinte précédente, puis la pointe érigée de ses seins. Une vague de chaleur afflua dans tout ses membres, et elle posa ses petites mains sur le corps brun pour le rapprocher d'elle, mais Rémus s'esquiva, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il lui emprisonna ses mains dans une des siennes, et les releva au dessus de sa tête. Elle sentait la peau masculine la frôler, tout le long de son corps, sans pouvoir en attendre un contact plus appuyé. Attente délicieuse mais au combien cruelle… Chaque parcelle de son épiderme était en éveil, en attente de caresses, même brutales. Elle l'aurait pris, violemment, pour contenter son besoin de lui, mais il en avait décidé autrement. Elle ne sentait sur elle que le contact frais des draps blancs, avec de temps en temps une légère caresses des lèvres chaudes qui papillonnaient sur son corps. Alors qu'elle gémissait, exaspérée, il eut à nouveau ce rire rauque un peu moqueur, qui la taquinait encore plus…

Enfin, elle sentit les doigts glisser le long de son cou, de son buste, jusqu'au milieu du ventre souple pour enfin se diriger vers le centre de ses plaisirs. Elle soupirait d'aise quand juste avant de s'insérer entre les lèvres gonflées de plaisir, les doigts interrompirent leur chemin dans la toison châtain. Et ce fut Tonks, qui sentait son front brûler, le sang lui battre aux tempes, approcha d'un mouvement brusque son sexe de la grande main. Et enfin, après ces longues minutes d'attente, elle sentit les doigts fins s'introduire en elle…

Surpris par son geste, Rémus goûta le plaisir de la sentir chaude et humide, attendant une étreinte qui tardait à venir. Ce n'était par manque de désir de sa part, bien au contraire, car il sentait depuis un moment son sexe gonflé qui le taraudait, mais après lui avoir fait l'amour sauvagement comme il l'avait fait, il souhaitait retrouver le plaisir de ces longues étreintes, où l'attente exacerbe le plaisir… C'en était douloureux, mais quand enfin il rentrerait en elle… Subitement, il retira ses doigts du ventre chaud. Elle poussa un soupir plaintif, qui se transforma en joie quand elle le sentit s'insérer entre ses jambes. Le membre gorgé de sang était juste au bord de son sexe, qu'il caressait doucement, sans la pénétrer… Ce petit jeu dura quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que rendu fou de désir, il la pénétra lentement, se forçant à contenir les violentes pulsions qui le poussaient à la prendre là, brutalement…

Alors tout les deux rentrèrent dans une danse douce, accordant leur corps l'un à l'autre, dégustant le plaisir de se sentir imbriqué, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle enfin terminé. Et à chaque fois que Tonks était au bord de la jouissance, il ralentissait ses mouvements, désirant la mener toujours plus loin dans le plaisir… Enfin, devenant totalement incapable de se contrôler, il s'abandonna à ce rythme effréné qui les faisait se jeter l'un sur l'autre, assoiffés de caresses, d'étreintes folles, criant leur bonheur, étouffant ses cris dans un baiser qu'il aurait voulu éternel.

**Epilogue :**

Lorsque le lendemain Tonks et Rémus arrivèrent ensemble à la réunion de l'Ordre, ils furent fusillés de regards malicieux et de sourires complices. Le jeune homme fut surpris de ne voir personne vraiment étonné, et en fit part à sa compagne.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, ils savent tous depuis des mois que je te courre après…

- Béat, il ne dit rien. Puis d'un coup, il la regarda et lui demanda :

- Au fait, tu n'as plus mal à ta cheville ?

Alors elle lui répondit, les yeux rieurs :

- Mais je n'ai jamais eu mal à ma cheville Rémus…

**Fin**


End file.
